Scholar Errands
)| next = The Proof of the Pudding| displaytl=y| altname = | }} This is the Scholar class subquest in the Artisan Epic Timeline. Talk to at The Fools Gold in . See the Notes section for additional tips and tricks on completing this quest. Steps #Go to and enter the at . #*Speak to the at on the second floor. #*The Steward will ask you to collect book pages from the Library of Light. #Exit the and go down the stairs to the (near the main gate). Enter the special tradeskill instance of this zone. #*Search the bookshelf near the entrance for a weighty tome. Gather several of the tomes to throw at and stun the Djinn as you move through this zone. #*Place the tome(s) in a hotbar slot, target the Djinn and throw the tomes to stun them for 1 minute. Stunning them allows you to run past and search for the book pages you need. As you search on the lower level, you will also gather more tomes and stun more Djinn. #Go to the lower level and collect the pages of the book. All of the pages are found in the short bookcases in the central section of the room. #*Bookcases are in four rows of two. As you look into the room from the bottom of the stairs, the bookcases on the right hand side contain pages. Each bookcase contains only one page. The pages can be found when you place your mouse pointer over and highlight the 3 volume sets. #Once you have collected the book pages, go upstairs to the tradeskill tables. The crafting area is not patrolled, but carry a couple of tomes with you to stun the Djinn on the way upstairs. If you die before completing this part of the quest, you will need to collect the pages again. #*Search the bookcase to the right of the crafting stations at and collect the recipe for repairing the document. The recipe is a green book icon in your inventory titled, The Restoration of Damaged Documents: A Primer. #Scribe the recipe (lvl 80). #*At the Engraved Desk, craft the special recipe for the quest, "Document restoration instructions," to restore a sheaf of restored recipes. #Return to Neeta in . Notes :Djinn fighting tips *Warning: Do not throw a weighty tome at a Djinn if they are already stunned (name is in white). Doing so will awake the Djinn instantly and temporarily render them immune to the tomes. *Powerful Djinn (10-20 levels higher than you) roam this zone. At level 100 they can easily be oneshotted although they are red (even by a defiler). So if you are lvl 100, just pull the zone and nevermind stunning them. They do repop after about 5 minutes. *Note: Took a L95 merc into this zone and he distracted the Djinn long enough for them to be killed. They're actually pretty wimpy if you can manage to hit them. :Page location tips *Pages 1 & 2 are on inward facing sides of near pair of bookcases - pages 3 & 4 on outward facing sides of far pair. *Hint, the exact order of pages 1-4 in your quest log is the exact order of bookcases 1-4, respectively. Rewards *At least *Class-specific recipe, one of: ** (Alchemist) ** (Jeweler) ** (Sage) Category: Tradeskill Quests